Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of liquid valves and, more particularly, to a ball shaft for a liquid coolant valve.
Many private and commercial aircraft include a galley for food preparation. Typically, the galley will include a cold storage area for food and beverages. A galley cooling system provides a refrigerant to the cold storage area. The galley cooling system includes one or more valves that control refrigerant flow to the cold storage area. The valve may include a ball shaft having a central opening that regulates refrigerant flow through the valve. More specifically, the ball shaft is rotated to selectively expose the central opening allowing refrigerant to flow from an inlet to an outlet.